


Mati Lampu

by treasureflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Daichi'sBirthday, #Present, #daisuga, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Tanggal 30 Desember menjadi hari tersial dalam hidup seorang Sawamura Daichi. Sudah mati lampu, hujan lagi. Namun, benar kata Koushi, kesialan yang ia dapat bisa menjadi keberuntungan baginya. [Dedicate for Sawamura Daichi's birthday]/-DLDR-/Prompt: Sleepover from Claire





	

Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi

Prompt: Sleepover

Dedicate for Sawamura Daichi's Birthday

( 31/12/2016 )

* * *

 

Ia masih agak bingung kenapa ia bisa berakhir di sini, di depan rumah sahabat sekaligus wakil kapten voli Karasuno—Sugawara Koushi. Sebuah tas ransel kecil tersampir di bahu sang karakter utama. Salahkan orang-orang yang bekerja di bagian penyebaran listrik sehingga ia berakhir seperti ini.

Nampaknya kita harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada karakter utama kita ini—Sawamura Daichi.

_Sudah tiga hari Daichi ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya yang pergi dinas ke luar Miyagi. Bayangkan saja, selama kurang lebih dua minggu ia akan sendirian di rumah. Sejujurnya ia tak ada masalah berada di sana sendirian._

_Tapi, penyebab masalah muncul saat ia sedang mandi di malam hari. Daichi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu dan para murid sudah menerima liburan musim dingin mereka. Meski libur, anggota klub voli Karasuno memilih untuk tetap berlatih seperti biasa._

_Lampu kamar mandi dinyalakan oleh Daichi. Tak lupa keran_ shower _dibuka. Ia sudah siap untuk mandi. "Mandi memang cocok setelah berolahraga," ujarnya dengan senyum._

_Baru lima menit dia menjejakan kaki di sana, lampu tiba-tiba mati. Untung air masih tetap mengalir. Kalau tidak, habislah dia._

_"Loh? Mati lampu?"_

_Ia langsung menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat lalu meraba mencari handuk. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena tidak adanya cahaya. Setelah berhasil menemukan handuk, ia buru-buru mengeringkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari senter dan memakai baju._

_Untung saja ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya untuk mendapatkan senter dan memakai baju. Hanya dengan penerangan senter, ia sekarang mencari ponselnya._

_Nomor dua ditekan lama dan langsung tersambung pada seseorang._

_"Er... halo?" ucapnya._

'Daichi? Ada apa?'

 _"Uh... Begini, Suga. Aku boleh ke rumahmu dulu? Di sini mati lampu dan aku sendirian. Kemungkinan besar, listrik tidak akan menyala dengan cepat."_ _Dalam hati, Daichi merutuki ucapannya yang nampak seperti modus._

'Boleh saja, kok,’ _jawab Koushi—orang yang ditelpon Daichi._ ‘Kebetulan ada ayah dan ibu di rumah. Mungkin, kau bisa sekalian makan malam di sini. Orang tuamu masih belum pulang, ‘kan?’

_“U-Umh.” Daichi reflek mengangguk. “Aku tidak mengganggu ‘kan...?”_

‘Tentu saja tidak~’

 _“Baiklah._ Arigatou, _Suga,” jawab Daichi. Setelah Suga membalas terima kasih, panggilan ditutup._

Begitulah cerita bagaimana Daichi bisa berada di sini. Padahal, rumahnya dan Koushi sama sekali tidak jauh. Rumah Koushi tepat berada dua rumah setelah perempatan. Kalau dihitung-hitung, rumah mereka hanya berjarak enam rumah saja. Namun, karena rumah Koushi berada setelah perempatan, ia tak terkena pemadaman listrik.

Daichi lalu menekan bel rumah Koushi dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug yang hebat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa modusnya berhasil total. Karena salah satu alasan Daichi ingin ke tempat Koushi adalah karena ia ingin berada lebih lama dengan pemuda bernomor punggung dua itu.

Suara pintu dibuka dan wajah manis Koushi yang pertama kali menyambut Daichi. “Oh, Daichi. Masuk, masuk~” ujar si abu-abu ramah dan mempersilakan teman akrabnya itu masuk.

Ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah Koushi, perasaan hangat menyelusup ke dalam hati Daichi. Daichi terkadang berkunjung ke rumah Koushi dan uhuk—calon mertua—uhuk  menerimanya dengan baik. Kedua orang tua Daichi sedang berada di dapur.

“Kamu datang di saat yang tepat, Daichi- _kun_ ,” ujar Nyonya Sugawara dengan senyum ramah. _Ah, pasti senyumnya Suga diturunkan oleh ibunya,_ batin Daichi.

“Wah, Daichi! Kau benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat.” Koushi mengulangi perkataan ibunya. “Ibu memasak _Shoyu Ramen_ —makanan kesukaanmu itu hari ini,” sambungnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, apakah ini takdir bahwa aku dan Suga harusnya jadi sepasang kekasih saja?_ batin Daichi. “Wah, apakah ini takdir?”

Daichi keceplosan. _Mampus_ , batinnya lagi. Suga dan ibunya tertawa kecil, sementara sang kepala keluarga tersenyum maklum. “Kau ini ada-ada saja, Daichi,” ujar Koushi sambil memberikan tinju (untung saja kali ini tidak kuat) pada dada bidang Daichi.

“Ayo, kita makan,” ujar ayahnya Koushi sambil beranjak ke meja makan.

 _Shoyu Ramen_ yang awalnya berada di panci besar langsung berpindah ke empat buah mangkok berukuran sedang. Berbagai macam _topping_ tidak lupa di berikan di atas makanan lezat itu. Daichi menahan dirinya untuk tidak _ngiler_.

" _Ittadaikimasu_!" ucap mereka kompak.

Daichi memasukan suapan pertama. Kedua matanya berbinar karena kelezatan makanan itu. Bahkan, _ramen_ ini lebih enak daripada _ramen_ yang biasa ia makan di kedai langganannya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Koushi bisa memasak seenak ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Koushi dengan mata berbinar.

Daichi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ini enak sekali," jawabnya jujur.

Setelahnya, pembicaraan mereka diisi dengan ibu Koushi yang bertanya-tanya kepada Daichi tentang bagaimana Koushi di sekolah. Tentu saja, Daichi menjawab bahwa Koushi sangat rajin baik di sekolah maupun di kegiatan klub mereka.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku dan Daichi ke kamar dulu, ya?" pamit Koushi setelah menyelesaikan membantu ibunya.

 _'Aduh, Suga perhatian banget sama ibunya. Dia pandai membersihkan rumah. Tipikal is--'_ Daichi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah~"

"Terima kasih, bibi dan paman," ujar Daichi sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Kembali~"

* * *

 

"Rumahmu berada setelah perempatan. Jadi tidak kena pemadaman listrik," ujar Daichi begitu mereka masuk ke kamar sederhana Koushi.

Kamarnya lumayan besar untuk satu orang. Ada meja belajar, lemari pakaian, satu ranjang ukuran satu orang, dan tak lupa sebuah bola voli di sebelah meja.

"Begitulah..."

Lalu keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. _Ugh, ini awkward sekali_ , batin Daichi. Mata Daichi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Koushi dan masih ingat bahwa tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan dari kamarnya.

"Aku... kadang masih tidak menyangka bahwa kita bisa memenangkan pertandingan melawan Shiratorizawa," ujar Koushi dan sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari Daichi.

"Tim kita sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, Suga. Aku tahu kita pasti bisa," balas Daichi dengan senyum bangga.

"Aku merasa lega setelah Asahi dan Nishinoya memutuskan untuk kembali. Aku merasa kesal tapi juga lega karena Kageyama menjadi _setter_ utama kita."

Tangan Daichi bergerak untuk menepuk kepala lawan bicaranya itu. "Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Kau tidak kalah hebat dengan Kageyama. Mengerti?"

Koushi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum. Senyum itu sukses membuat wajah si kapten merona. "Mh-mhh. Biasanya, aku yang selalu menyemangatimu ya, Daichi," balasnya.

Daichi dan Koushi bisa mendengar suara rintik hujan mulai memukul genting. Awalnya terdengar lembut, namun semakin lama semakin keras. Daichi dan Koushi langsung berpandangan.

"Hujan...," tutur Koushi. "Kau tidak akan bisa pulang, Daichi."

Daichi bingung harus merasa senang atau bagaimana. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih kepada hujan. _'Kenapa hari ini aku banyak mendapat kesialan?'_ batinnya miris.

"Kenapa hari ini banyak kesialan yang menimpaku," tutur Daichi dan langsung disambut tawa oleh Koushi. "Sudah mati lampu, hujan pula."

"Hei, hei. Cobaan yang kau dapat pasti tidak pernah lebih daripada kemampuanmu, kok! Lagipula, ada juga kesialan yang pada akhirnya akan membawamu pada keberuntungan." Koushi berujar dengan semangat.

Daichi menggangguk. "Aku akan menunggu hujan reda, baru pulang."

Namun, kalimat selanjutnya dari Koushi membuat darah kembali berdesir ke pipi kapten Karasuno itu.

"Menginaplah. Lagipula ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat."

Kata 'menginap'lah yang menjadi penyebab wajah Daichi merona. Daichi langsung berpikir bahwa Koushi seperti memberinya kode. Atau mungkin, Daichi yang terlalu percaya diri untuk menganggap itu sebuah kode.

"Eh? Menginap...?" Daichi bertanya sekali lagi, memastikan apakah ia tidak berdelusi.

"Iya," jawab Koushi mantap sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Lagipula, besok kita libur latihan kan?"

Mau tak mau, Daichi mengiyakan pertanyaan Koushi. "Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Koushi langsung memberikan _karate chop_ andalannya pada Daichi. Yang diberi langsung meringis kesakitan. Koushi dan _karate chop_ adalah kombinasi yang mengerikan.

"Kita sudah kenal dari tiga tahun yang lalu dan kau sudah sering menginap di sini. Kau ini seperti orang baru saja," tambah si abu lagi.

Bahkan Daichi ingat saran Koushi dulu, bahwa Daichi harus menitipkan beberapa pakaian di rumah Koushi dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena seringnya frekuensi mereka menginap di rumah satu sama lain. Namun, sudah lama sejak Daichi dan Koushi terakhir kali menginap. Kesibukan di klub, maupun di sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu. Apalagi mereka, para anak kelas tiga, akan segera melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Daichi menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku menyiapkan _futon_ ya, Daichi."

Koushi bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju lemari yang menyimpan _futon_. Suara hujan berserta angin kencang masih menemani mereka. Sesekali, petir ikut bersuara.

Baru saja Koushi membuka lemari, lampu di rumah langsung mati. Daichi langsung merasa _deja vu_. "Daichi...?" panggil Koushi.

"Iya?"

"Aku... tidak punya _emergency light._ Kau ada di mana?"

"Aku di tempat yang tadi." Daichi bangkit dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Kau bisa memegang tanganku?"

Oke, ini sebenarnya ada modus terselubung juga. Orang-orang pasti tidak menyangka bahwa sang kapten tidak polos lagi.

Koushi mengayunkan tangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari Daichi. Beruntung, Daichi berhasil meraih tangan Koushi dan menggenggamnya erat. Daichi bisa merasakan tangan Koushi yang bergetar.

Ia baru ingat kalau Koushi takut kegelapan.

"Ah, Daichi. Tolong temani aku mengambil lilin ya...," ujarnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil ponselku dulu untuk menyalakan senter." Satu tangan Koushi dilepasnya dan langsung mengambil ponsel untuk menyalakan senter.

Ruangan itu seketika menjadi terang karena senter yang menyala. Tangan kanan Daichi masih menggenggam erat tangan Koushi. Daichi yang sadar langsung buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dengan rona merah tipis.

"Ayo," ujar Koushi dan memimpin jalan. Daichi mengekori di belakang sambil menyorot jalan dengan senter.

Degup jantung Daichi mendadak menjadi cepat. Sesekali, ia memandangi tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menggenggam Koushi. Ia merasa bahwa tangan sosok yang selalu dianggap 'ibu' itu sangat pas saat digenggam.

Ah. Siapapun, hentikan Daichi karena dia mulai berkhayal lagi.

* * *

 

Lilin dengan wadah berbentuk bunga itu menyala redup. Hujan juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, malah semakin deras. _Futon_ tebal itu sudah tersusun rapi di sebelah ranjang Koushi. Padahal sudah akhir Desember, namun di Miyagi masih belum turun salju.

Mereka sudah berada dalam posisi beristirahat. Tentu saja karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas lewat limabelas. Daichi dan Koushi mengobrol tentang banyak hal dan bermain _game_ di ponsel sampai lelah.

Kedua mata Daichi tidak bisa terpejam. _'_ _Mendadak, suasana sekarang_ _pas untuk memberitahukan hal itu,'_ batin Daichi.

" _Nee_ , Suga." Daichi mulai berbicara dengan suara kecil setelah memastikan bahwa nafas Koushi sudah teratur, menandakan bahwa Koushi telah tertidur.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidaklah seberani yang kau kira. Bahkan beberapa kali aku meminta pertolongan dari kapten-kapten klub lain," lanjutnya.

"Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan keberanianmu, meskipun aku tahu kau takut kegelapan." Daichi terkekeh. Kalau saja Koushi tidak tidur, bisa-bisa Daichi diberi _karate chop_ lagi.

Daichi menghembuskan nafasnya, mengumpulkan keberanian. Tiga kata yang berhasil membuat Daichi ingin terjun saja dari atap sekolah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suga."

Daichi langsung memiringkan tubuhnya ke sisi yang berlawanan dengan ranjang Koushi. _Aku benar-benar harus tidur_ , batinnya. _Tapi, aku tak menyangka bisa mengatakan itu. Untung saja, Suga sudah tidur._

Daichi merasa, beban yang berada di dada dan bahunya terangkat. Ia merasa lega sudah berhasil mengatakan kalimat sakral itu. Kedua mata Daichi terpejam. Pendar cahaya lilin, suara hujan, dan suara jam dinding membuatnya menjadi mengantuk. Untung saja sedang hujan, kamar ini tidak begitu panas. Bahkan, ia memakai selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Daichi merasakan hawa panas di sebelahnya, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Koushi sedang berbaring di sebelahnya, di satu bantal yang sama. Sebelum Daichi sempat membuka suara, Koushi sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Daichi."

Daichi mendadak keringat dingin, takut kalau ternyata Koushi mendengar semua ucapannya tadi. "K-Kau terbangun?"

Koushi menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Daichi langsung membeku. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. "Jadi... kau belum tidur...?" Daichi memastikan lagi, takut telinganya salah dengar.

Kali ini, Koushi mengangguk. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan. "Jadi... apa jawabanmu?" Daichi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Jawaban? Memangnya kau bertanya apa padaku?" Koushi menatap Daichi dengan raut bingung.

 _'Eh? Dia tidak dengar...?'_ Daichi benar-benar ingin terjun saja. Ia terlalu percaya diri hingga berpikir bahwa Koushi mendengar semua perkataannya tadi.

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau turun dari ranjang?" tanya Daichi heran. Tidak biasanya Koushi bertingkah seaneh ini.

Kedua mata Koushi melirik jam dinding. Senyum Koushi mengembang saat jarum yang menunjukkan detik itu akan bergerak ke angka duabelas. Wajah Koushi mendekat dan ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Daichi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daichi. Itu hadiah dariku. Oh, dan jawabanku tentu saja 'Aku juga mencintaimu', Daichi!"

Ternyata, perkataan Koushi tentang kesialan yang juga membawa keberuntungan benar adanya.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> PAPAAAAH~ Happy birthday, eaps! Makin langgeng sama Mama www. Gak nyangka bisa nyelesain ini hiksu hiksu
> 
> << masih harus ngerjain AsaKaru Weeks
> 
> Oh! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~ /yha  
> Makasih ya buat yang sudah membaca. See you on my next fiction~
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> sorakirarin (31/12/2016)


End file.
